


What are you?

by petitepos



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitepos/pseuds/petitepos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Brendon are lying in Ryans bed, watching spongebob. Same thing as always. Only this time things will go a little differently...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smutty fic ever, so be nice :) Brendon and Ryan are both like 15 y/o in this fic.

I’m absentmindedly stroking Brendon’s side. We are watching stupid cartoons in my room, the only light coming from my laptop. It is becoming a small routine of ours. He comes over to my place, I close the curtains, put on a show on Netflix and we cuddle or make out. At first we didn’t know what to watch. He jokingly said we should watch spongebob, so I put it on. It has become another habit. But for me it’s not really about the cartoons. It’s about him. His cute face. His gorgeous eyes. His amazing body.

Currently his warm body is pressed against mine, my arm draped around him. The laptop on my desk is playing an old episode of spongebob in the background. I press my nose in his hair and breath in. It is one of my favourite scents in the world. It reminds me of home. I look at him. After a while I have to tell him, again. “Brendon?” “yes Ryan?” “I love you.” 

He turns around in my arms and smiles at me. I smile back and move my head closer to his. Our lips meet in a sweet kiss. He has gotten a lot better since our first kiss, which was a real mess. It involved a lot of teeth and pain. We both didn't know what to do back then. luckily he does now. He slowly lets his tongue trace along my bottom lip, silently asking for permission. I open my mouth for him. He smoothly slides his tongue into my mouth, moving it along my own. I hold him a little closer. 

He pulls away and looks me in the eye. “I love you too, Ryan, I really do.” I pull him closer and kiss him again. Our lips lock and move together. I take his bottom lip between my teeth and bite down. Brendon cries out in pain. Fuck, I think I bit too hard. “Brendon, are you okay?” Brendon brings up his hand to his lip. “It isn’t bleeding right?” “No, I don’t think so.” Brendon looks worried. “If it bruises I’ll get in so much trouble.” I attempt to calm him down by licking the mark I left in his lip. He closes his eyes, his body relaxing against mine. I smile and move away from his lips, placing kisses on his cheekbone, towards his ear. Brendon gasps and moves his hips against mine, seeking friction. I take his earlobe in my mouth and suck on it, tugging on it with my teeth. I start moving down, kissing his neck. He throws his head back, making his neck longer. I press my lips down, feeling his pulse through his neck. His heart is beating fast. I push at his shoulder, attempting to get him to lie on his back.

We awkwardly turn around, almost falling off my bed. Once I’m on top of him, I grab his shirt and pull it over his head. Throwing his shirt on the ground, I admire his chest. Brendon looks away. I know he’s insecure about his body, but I don’t see why. “Brendon, look at me” Brendon turns his head in my direction, still not looking at me but past me. his arms are in front of him, almost like he is trying to hide himself. “You’re beautiful.” He shakes his head. I decide that if he doesn’t want to listen, I’ll show him. I grab both of his wrists and pin him down. Now he does look at me. “Ryan wha-” I shut him up by crashing our lips together, making him moan in surprise. Shit, that’s hot. I grab both of his wrists in my left hand. With my other one to I trace down his naked chest towards his jeans. He rises his hips up from the bed. I slowly start unzipping them. He attempts to pull his hands free, wanting to touch. “I’ll show you how beautiful you are, and you’re gonna believe it.”

I start kissing his neck again, sliding my hand into his jeans, grabbing his dick through his boxer. Brendon groans, moving his hips up into my hand. I get off of him, pressing myself against his side. I slowly start moving my hand up and down when I remember I’ve never done this before. I’ve got no idea what I’m doing. Brendon seems to like it though, so I just keep going. I find a good rhythm, licking at his skin in time with my hand. The laptop is still on. The quiet noises of a childish cartoon make for a subtle background noise. Brendon is losing it. I start whispering in his ear. “You like this don’t you? Me stroking your dick, making you fall apart.” Brendon nods and moans. His breathing is so fast I’m actually worried he’s going to faint. “And you know what?” Brendon shakes his head. “You’re not gonna cum unless I say you can.” He lets out another desperate moan “I won’t let you finish until you know how beautiful you are to me.” Brendon looks like he’s going to start crying. Probably because he is close. I start moving my hand faster. He is such a needy mess.

Brendon warns me he’s close, almost unable to speak. I decide to tease him and stop. Brendon’s eyes fly open and he looks at me confused. He’s so beautiful. I smile. “Tell me what you are.” Brendon looks even more confused. “tell me what you are Brendon.” “yours?” I grin. “nice try, but it doesn’t work that way. What are you?” “Ryan, I don’t-” I move my hand up his shaft. “Say it” He moans again, harder this time. “Tell me or I won’t let you finish.” “Fuck, Ryan, I just- ahhhhh” I lick up his neck, knowing how much he loves that. “Say.It.” “Shitshitshit” I move faster again, my hand is really starting to hurt so Brendon should hurry up. “Brendon you know the deal, say it or else-” "fuuuuuck Ryan, I believe you okay, I'm beautiful, happy now? Just- just let me cum already" Okay, that should do. 

I press my lips against his again, releasing his hands, letting him touch. He tangles his long fingers in my hair, deepening the kiss. My hand starts to hurt really bad now, but I promised him I’d let him cum so I speed up. I kinda want it to be over now, even though it’s so amazing. He is moaning almost constantly now, moving his hips in time with the rhythm of my hand. “Let go Brendon, do it for me.” Brendon screams as he orgasms. My hand tingles when the cum flows into his pants. Holy shit that is so hot. I pull my hand away.

“Dude you made me come in my underwear, this feels gross.” I laugh. “It was totally worth it, right?” Brendon smiles at me. “Yea, totally.” I hold him close with my clean hand as he slowly drifts off to sleep, smiling from cheek to cheek. He really is pretty, and I really love him. I press a final kiss against his temple, holding him close. I’m so lucky to call him mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely Remijn for making sure there aren't any mistakes in here. He hasn't got an Ao3 account (yet) but I wanted to thank him anyway :)


End file.
